


Dominating Go-on Red

by rpgfan100



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpgfan100/pseuds/rpgfan100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Hanto... Dominating Go-On Red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominating Go-on Red

Hanto grins as he tackles Sosuke, throwing the red ranger onto the bed just below them. He can’t help but laugh as he pinned Sosuke down, watching with glee as the older man squirmed underneath him.  
“Get off of me!” shouts Sosuke, his arms flailing around in circles.  
“No” says Hanto, gently placing a wet kiss on Sosuke’s forehead. This only seemed to make Sosuke madder though, since he started to squirm even more under the boy.   
“Why do you always do this to me!” shouts Sosuke, struggling in vain to break his arms out of Hanto’s tight grip.  
Hanto didn’t answer, he simply giggled as he place more kisses on Sosuke’s forehead. He quickly grew bored of kissing just his forehead though and began to slowly kiss down Sosuke’s neck. Sosuke tried to hold in his moans, but he lost it when Hanto kissed him on the lips. He stopped kissing when the desire for air came, but he didn’t pull back very far. His lips were just above Sosuke’s. Not touching, but oh so close.  
“Don’t you just love it when I dominate you like this” asked Hanto. Sosuke could feel the boy’s hot breath on his lips as he spoke. Despite his anger toward the boy, Sosuke couldn’t hide the fact that he was turned on the boy. This didn’t stop Sosuke from lashing out at the younger boy though.  
“Of course I don’t” shouts Sosuke “Why do you always gain super strength and that weird personality change whenever we have sex!”  
“Why do you always act like you hate it when I do this?” asked Hanto as he began to stroke Sosuke’s chest. While Sosuke still had his Go-Onger jacket on, it was wide open revealing that he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath. As he stroked, Hanto made sure to pay extra attention to Sosuke’s nipples. Hanto pulled close to Sosuke’s face again before smile. It wasn’t much different from his normal smile, but Sosuke could practically feel the dark intentions he had behind that smile.  
“I don’t mind though, it make the experience so much better!”


End file.
